AOE: Eclipse and Optimus
by EclipseTheAutobot15
Summary: During AOE, Eclipse is a female Autobot who joins with the remaining Autobots when the hunting of them begins, they all have lost faith in humanity especially her. Along with her, she protects a little 10 year old girl named Ariana Jackson who was abandoned by her family at an orphanage that she escaped from. Together, they work together with the Autobots to fight enemies.
1. Chapter 1

I wish how I can see where my parents were now. But it seems like it wasn't going to happen. For a while. The task that remains… now lies within me as I was the last of my kind. My name is Eclipse. I was Cybertronian and I was the last Queen of Era. We were similar to Cybertronians who live in other places except for the city of Vos, a kingdom of air-flying seekers.

Of course I knew some who lived there, also in Iacon and Kaon. The people of Era were tall, powerful, and of course we were meant to be strong. For me, I was special to our kind, my father Alpha Trion who was the son of Primus who was the Creator of Cybertron and its species. Believe me, I was different from Cybertronians of the Kingdom of Era, which more looked like a city but with the only one castle that me and my family lived in. Cybertronians in our kingdom have hair, but I didn't.

A true fact, I was the only Cybertronian in Era who didn't have hair which surprised the people but not my mother and father. Both of my parents knew I had something, but that didn't happen until I grew in a young, beautiful, and a mature female Autobot.

Natural beauty is within me, I seemed to have perfect curves and cool features. I knew how to fight when I was sent to the Autobot Academy, where they trained Cybertronians to officially become Autobots. I became an Autobot so easily after 2 vorns. It hadn't felt so bad, so I continued on with my life, the things I needed to get done and decide on my future. But, when things don't go exactly as planned… our kingdom was attacked, and after that attack, there was no signs of my kind anymore, or I'm not even sure if there was a few who have survived, just that I hope my friends are safe and sound, and not dead.

My mother and father was gone, my mother passed away to join with my father who also passed away when the Hall of Records in Iacon were ambushed by Megatron and his army of Decepticon troops. Ever since then, I went off on my own when Cybertron had been destroyed according to poisoning Primus, the core of our planet, with dark energon.

Believe me, it has been a long journey through so many light years, with my spaceship, in space, coming across the cosmos, and different galaxies and planets until I came across a planet called Earth, it seemed to have life on since there was resources, before I could get there a Decepticon out of nowhere in space shot my ship down, causing one of the engines to go out of control. I couldn't stop the ship because the control systems inside were malfunctioning. Unfortunately, I needed to find a way to break my fall, in the ship. But, I knew there was going to be such a crash landing, and I wasn't sure if I was going to pass out or not. I hope not, I wanted to get out and roam around on this strange, new planet.

Few years later, after I crashed onto to Earth with my ship in need of repairs, I needed parts, but I needed to search for them.

That's when I discovered there is a species on this planet. The main species? Humans. There was plants, and animals, and then I come to realize before, it's so much similar to Earth, except for the fact that ours is entirely made out of metal.

This was different for me and everything changed for me too. That now, I am addicted to dancing to music, drawing, and gymnastics.

Plus, I can fight even better. I can jump higher, punch the heck out of the enemies, which are again, the Decepticons, and I use my sword and my shield pretty well. I managed to survive so easily, until there was good news. The goods news in the past few years, there was other Autobots that have arrived, but the Decepticons as well. Megatron came back, and so did the ones I knew, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Jazz. Jazz died by getting ripped into two by Megatron, but the others survived and we continued to live on until today.

Today was the year 2014. June 27th, the month when the season summer comes, and everyone is happy, except for the aliens on Earth. The aliens were us of course, we were being hunted down. Oh, I forgot, I didn't tell you I had an older sister and brother working together to hunt the Autobots, and possibly the Decepticons again? Well, yeah, I'm screwed, Lockdown is a bounty hunter and my older sister DarkStream was a 2nd command for him. She wasn't always this evil. She and I used to get along back home, until when the time of the prophecy of the new Queen who be next to rule Era, she thought it was her until she showed her true colors in front of me, my family, and the kingdom.

Rage had dispersed from her throughout the whole kingdom but my mother had enough power to banish her from the kingdom and never, ever come back. Since then, she's here to rip my head off. Like I'll let that ever happen to me, never. It's not like I did anything to her, I was the one the prophecy was talking about, but there wasn't going back to apologize and support my sister, and doubt that I can go back in time to tell her. But how cool would it be just to travel back in time and change the past? And fix your greatest mistakes ever made? But, it can ruin the future which is today as the present. I didn't want to ruin the future.

Okay, whatever. let's just get back to what situation I am in right now. Well, it wasn't, it was more like a meeting, a reunion.

There was six of us Autobots left on Earth for now is what I'm guessing. I of course was not alone, I met an abandoned 10 year old girl, she was a light brown girl with curly hair. Her name is Ariana Jackson. I found her in a building, it was dark and abandoned, she was alone, and scared and crying. I took her in my hands and put her in the backseat of my vehicle, she asleep by the time I got on the road. I found it surprising that she the only little girl I have ever seen who has not been scared of me, a 32 foot tall Autobot female, maybe a tiny bit less taller than Optimus Prime. Optimus was exactly 32 feet tall, I was tall too but I was a little above his chest. Anyway, I have finally received a message from him. It has been a while since we got separated from each other, and I recently discovered that a few of our team members have died and the government had ended the alliance between us and N.E.S.T 5 years ago.

I escaped the N.E.S.T before the hunting had begun.

That's when I got angry because of everything that happened to the team members and the humans that have been killed in the Chicago War. Now, the human race are blaming us for the destruction of one of the most popular cities in the U.S, aka United States of America. But, how exactly did they think that they could defeat the Decepticons on their own with their human technology, not N.E.S.T but the other militaries that are out there?

Nah, I don't think so, Decepticon technology is most likely to be the same as Autobot technology, but maybe a bit better than we realized during the War on Cybertron. But alike, the human technology doesn't stand a chance to defeat ours and the Decepticons too. But, what are the chances of surviving today now that my brother and sister, and a illegal military government group called Cemetery Wind who is lead by a human leader working with my brother. Want to know how I knew that already? I saw him anyway with my brother, hunting Ratchet last night. I wanted to contact Optimus but I can't risk it. I'll tell him face to face when I think it's the right. He's probably out there waiting for me to come back and to join the only male Autobot team, for I don't know how long, but for a very, very, very long time.

I have a feeling that it was good to come back...to come back to where I belong...I think.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Back Pt2

I'm here, they were there. 6 Autobots and 4 human beings that have become allies with us. I was glad and then I realize I had bad news to tell Optimus, I never seen him so angry and look so...different. He looked handsome I have to admit and muscular too. He looked attractive and cute that I could just pinch his cheeks...when it's the right time. Ariana was sitting with three other humans near the fire, the sparks going up the night sky. I was standing with the rest of them next to Bumblebee, talking, having some sort of meeting about why this was happening to us after all we have done protecting humanity and it's planet. Another thing that I have seemed to notice is that Optimus's attitude wasn't as the same before. He seemed more be like a human rather than being himself and not following rule.

But no matter what he does, whether it's right or wrong, I swore to myself that I will always remain by his side until all are one. He seemed to notice me too, as to why I looked so different. I looked slim and flexible and having a curved waist and natural features than before, better than my old look.

My old look was good looking too, it's just that I felt like piece of junk that belonged in the scrapyard. A bit rusty too. But this new look I had had definitely defined me as to why I was an Autobot and the Queen of a kingdom that looked like a city, a city who had been friends with Iacon City where other Cybertronians were born or created, and they became soldiers too, especially the ones who lived in Kaon who we didn't trust anyway because they seemed to have if they wanted more power than any other Cybertronian being that ever lived on Cybertron, a planet made up of entirely metal. No fleshy creatures like humans are today.

"Hey toots, you okay?" Crosshairs asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good, I was just out of zone, nothing wrong," I replied with a sigh.

"You sure?" Drift asked.

"Yes, really, I'm fine, I told Crosshairs I was fine," I said as I sighed a little louder as my shoulder plates move up. My pipes hissing from each side of the top of my arms.

"She seems fine to me, pretty good aft kicking back then, huh Eclipse?" Bumblebee said on his AM and FM radio, he lost his voice due to Megatron who ripped his voice box out.

"Yeah, till now, we're the problem and so the ones who are hating on us," I said to them. Suddenly Optimus walked into the middle of us as Bee still sat down by the fire near the human beings.

"No doubt what Eclipse had said, I assume that we can all agree, we need to find out why this situation is happening and why we are all targets of Lockdown," Optimus had said calmly yet sternly.

"Thank you sir," I said.

"Please, call me Optimus," Optimus as he looked at me with a peaceful expression. Yet, he still looked angry. I looked at him the same way. Until Drift interrupted what I thought would be a beautiful moment of staring like a bunch people staring like they're in love.

"Sensei, with your fate unknown, Bumblebee has held command, despite his total lack of anything resembling warrior discipline, he's like a child," Drift said.

Bumblebee swiftly got up and walked towards Drift angrily, saying on his radio:

"Well, this child is about to kick your aft!" Bee said angrily as he was ready to attack Drift.

"He brings us shame," Drift said before he counter attacked Bee, which caused the human beings to move somewhere else while I had enough of this, they were brothers and they were family, they're fighting like immature children. I walked up to them swiftly and as I got in between them, I stopped the both of them with my hands, one Drift and one on Bee.

"Enough! What has gotten into you two, you guys need to start acting like you're mature Autobots, we are in the middle of crisis here, and possible chances of dying! If you two don't want to die or see anybody else get hurt, I suggest that you need to stop and still help us end this, is that clear for the both you?" I sternly said.

"Yeah," Bee said as he was still quite mad, but sat back down and so did Drift.

"Nice going, you're gonna be just like Optimus!" Hound said cheerfully.

"Umm...oh, yeah," I chuckled nervously and blushed lightly. Suddenly, Optimus had got his attention caught by me, and I swore he stared at me, not like that but at my face, then, he looked away. So did I… kinda, I turned my head by my looked to the side without moving it. I looked up to the stars in the night sky, and believe they were just that beautiful. I saw constellations, some were recognizable and some, I just had to figure out what they were. Something like that.

Whatever, what am I doing here as I could've been home back on Cybertron if it wasn't destroyed by Megatron and Sentinel Prime. But, you can't go back and undone the mistakes you can, even them, us Cybertronians, and the most important beings of all, humans. I wish I could go back home. And so did my friends, but what about the humans? Cade, Tessa and Shane, but what would Ariana felt if I left her and never came back being her best friend? How would I feel? I am back now, what's the plan?


	3. Chapter 3

Hours, and hours have passed by as we came from Texas, a different part of Texas but we all met up at the same place and at the same time that Optimus had returned to reunite with us. I have to say, after all these years, why all of a sudden I felt alone mentally and physically? I personally had to say after each battle I have gone through with my friends, after victory, I had sat alone sometimes,thinking about everything, but sometimes Optimus would come talk to me.

But, that was 5 years ago, tonight or morning which I don't what time it is, I was sitting alone on the rock cliff which I had climbed. Everyone else I think was in power mode when the fire went out.

Suddenly, I hear these heavy footsteps getting closer and closer to me, wondering who it was.

"Eclipse?" A deep familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw Optimus right beside me standing up. I looked at him, and boy was he tall too!

"Oh, hey," I said turning around looking at the stars again.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"No, go ahead," I said. He sat down next to me as I kept watching the stars and he suddenly did the same thing, looking at the night sky.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Looking at Orion's Belt. Just like your name used to be Orion when we first met, when you were working for your mentor," I said.

"Alpha Trion was a great mentor, I have learned so much from him," he responded.

"He was, I remember meeting you, you dropped a whole stack of books in the pair of your hands when you couldn't see over them, and then I helped you, and I remember taking you to Six Lasers for the first time," I said.

"Wasn't Six Lasers...some sort of an activity?" He asked.

"A theme park back on Cybertron, and you introduced me to your friends, like Ratchet- oh sorry," I said as I realized what I had mentioned his medic.

"It's okay, he's a good friend, I just-blame myself for what had happened," He said in shame.

"No, no, no, Optimus, this is not your fault, you can't blame yourself, we're here to help, and we need you-I need you Optimus," I said as I touched his hand softly. He swiftly looked at his hand with was touched by mine, and I found it surprising that he never moved it away. I felt his hand turning around and held min.

I sat there blushing and I swore I saw him too blushing, but he shook it away and still held my hand but continuing to look at the stars.

"No, I do, everything that was in my life, is gone, Jazz, Ironhide, and rest of the Autobots. My second mentor Sentinel betrayed me, and I had no choice but to offline him with two bullets hitting him the head. Why would humans betray us, after all we have done to protect this planet, our home from the Decepticons and Megatron himself?" He growled but still maintained to be calm and still.

"Optimus, I know how you feel, as my sister betrayed me, I blamed myself because… I know that I was the chosen one,to become the next heir but I felt like if I haven't made that decision, she would've been better off. The point it, don't feel bad Optimus, we'll get through this and it will be over, I don't care about the humans if they hate us, I care about helping you and the others, you're our leader and you're my leader, please...it's okay," I said sadly but I didn't cry. He looked at me with sympathy, the same way I had looked at him.

"How will this end?" Optimus asked me

"We end it like we've always had, we work as a team, we're a family," I said.

Me and him then looked at each other as we then gazee upon the stars for the most of the night...


End file.
